Doctor who: the unknown Star
by DoctorMerlinFan04
Summary: This is a story about Star, an orphan from our world who gets sucked up through a crack in time and space and meets the Doctor. who is she really? is this world the world she really belongs? only time will tell. starts from 9th Doctor. i'm going to change this story, only the start the rest will be more or less the same, sorry.


My name is Star. Everyone calls me that since I call myself that to, don't know why never knew my real name and never settled for anything less so, yeah. I love Doctor Who my number one favourite show next to Merlin, I have black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a 'curves in all the right places' body. but listen to me prattle on when there is a story to be told, my story, about how I found out about myself and where I came from.

It was late at night and I was watching Doctor Who when I felt compelled to look at the roof. There I saw a crack, the same crack as Amy Ponds!

I screamed as it got brighter and consumed me, it burned hot and cold everywhere and I felt my body changing. I felt another heart grown inside of me then I blacked out.

…

I awoke to screaming everywhere, I couldn't believe my eyes, I was on Gallifrey when the Daleks attacked! I knew this was the end of Gallifrey. Of the Time Lords. Of my life.

"But I don't want to die!" I screamed as I looked at the chaos around me, then I had an idea, to find a TARDIS as quickly as possible, get the hell out of here and go to some place safe.

I run to a direction where I felt a strange pull and found an empty room with a London Telephone box, the strange pull was leading to the red box and when I reached it and opened the door I saw it was really a TARDIS! YES!

I smiled at the console "Hello sweetie!" and she hummed in return. I giggle and walked in.

Suddenly the chamber where the TARDIS's soul was supposed to be opened up and I stared into the heart of the TARDIS unable to control myself. I wlked forward closer to the console and stopped in front of it, then the TARDIS's energy went into me and I felt more powerful than I ever felt before. I blinked once it was finished and felt myself fading… again.

…

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, maybe poke her, to see if she's alive?"

I groaned at the voices whispering around me.

"Oh! She's waking up!"

When I opened my eyes I saw little people with blue skin standing around me, so I did what any sane person would do.

I screamed.

"Who the heck are you people? Where the heck am I?"

"You have to give us permission to speak."

"Oh right sorry, I give permission now answer my questions please."

"Don't be alarmed! You're safe. We found you here, you're lucky we found you instead of the steward."

"Who?" I asked

"The steward! He'd ask for an invitation first and foremost before asking if you were ok."

"Oh…" I looked around me to see that I was in a familiar room.

"Hang on… this is platform one!"

"Yes miss! And you're just in time for the end."

"The end? Of what?"

"The Earth!"

I stared at them all in horror but then I remembered this episode from Doctor Who.

"Oh…"

…

After a couple of minutes I found myself with a white dress on and a black cloak that had pockets that were bigger on the inside (which I found next to me and felt compelled to put them on), and Black boots that were knee high. The pockets had inside them a gun like River Songs, a ring (which I put on my finger and it fit perfectly!) and psychic paper which apparently had an invitation inside of it so I was able to stay on bored. Also I figured everything out. Obviously I'm now in a parallel world, the Doctor's world apparently and I was now a Time Lord since I now had two hearts… at least I think so, not really wanting to test the whole regeneration part. Anyway right now I was waiting for the steward to call out my name so that I can be with the rest of the guests. This means I can meet the Doctor! YAY!

Finally I heard my name being mentioned, I sighed out in nervousness and pulled my hood over my head to hide my face just until I meet the Doctor.

"Now introducing our Unknown guest, Star."

And I walked out of the doors to be met with curious stares including from the Doctor and Rose Tyler. I walked to the side near the Doctor but apart from everyone else. I looked around me and saw all the different races. It was mind blowing yet I felt so comfortable here with them, if you get what I mean, I was still nervous about gifts.

I stood where I was waiting for people to come up to me, we exchanged gifts (which the only thing I could think of was to give them was a kiss on the cheek) and they moved on to the Doctor and Rose. Finally when I saw everyone give their gifts to the Doctor I walked up to them and said.

"Hello! We haven't met yet but I'm Star and you two are…?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler." The Doctor said with a grin

"H-hi." Said Rose hesitantly.

She seemed put off by my hood so I decided, to be more friendly, to take it down for them, I smiled at them and said;

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, now I believe it's time to exchange gifts. Yes?"

The Doctor sort of just stared at me for a bit then shook his head clear.

"Yes! Of course, gifts! I give to you air from my lungs." And he gently blew into my face.

I smiled at the gentleness of the air on my face.

"And I give you, a kiss on the cheek." I blushed as I kissed him on the cheek then turned to Rose and did the same.

"Thank you." I said to them

"What for?" asked the Doctor confused

"Not only for your gift but for accepting my gift as well." I smiled at them one last time before walking off to my place where my gifts were, the whole way I felt their eyes on my back.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the earth below. In memory of this dying world. We call forth the last human. The lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta seventeen." said the Steward.

Oh great, the tramp-oline is here. I quickly put my hood back up unnoticed by everyone else except the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me, moisturise me!" and her servants started to 'moisturise' her. "Truly, I am the last human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining Ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wing span of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my late husband? Oh, no. Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here another rarity." As she talked about her family Rose walked around Cassandra in what looked to be a mix of horror and confusion as a juke box came out.

"According to the archives, this was called an ipod. It stores classical music from humanities greatest composers. Play on!" and one of her servants pressed a button on the juke box and tainted love started playing for them. I shook my head when she called it an ipod, and I think the Doctor saw it cause when I looked over at him he was giving me an odd look.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in 30 minutes." Announced the Steward.

Rose couldn't handle the aliens and ran off, the Doctor was going to follow her but Jabe (the tree lady) stopped him. Instead I went off to find Rose myself.

When I did find her I found her sitting on the step looking at the Earth.

"Hello?"

She turned startled but when she saw it was me she surprisingly relaxed.

"Oh… hello."

I walked up to her and sat next to her. We stayed like that for a bit looking at the scene outside until I decided to speak up.

"So… first time seeing an Alien or is it just a really bad party."

she giggled a bit then looked to me. "Is it that obvious?"

I shrugged "Little bit."

She sighed "Yes it is my first time. In fact I never knew aliens existed till the Doctor bring me here."

I nodded "I always suspected there was life out there in the universe but to see it firsthand. It can be… overwhelming, to put it lightly."

"When did you first see an alien?"

"Oh, 10 minutes ago actually."

"Really?"

"Yup!" I said with a grin

"What did you do?"

"I screamed like a little girl."

She laughed at this.

"Not funny! I was seriously freaked out!" I said with a smirk.

She continued to laugh. Then she slowed it to giggles till she stopped and looked to me with a thoughtful look on her face.

"How are you dealing with it?"

"Better, at first I didn't know where I was or if this was some… dream or something. Then everything seemed to just… sink in. there _**is**_ life out there and it has the same emotions as us and that they are probably as freaked out as we are… so in the end you get used to it. Then get excited wondering how many more are out there." As I explained, I was looking outside the window the whole time, then looked to her when I was finished, she had a look of thoughtfulness on her face. Was I getting to her? I hope so. I like Rose. She is, was and will be awesome… great I sound like the TARDIS.

"What about in the mean time? When you're freaking out? "She looked so lost I smiled sadly at her and gave her a hug.

"You just take a deep breath, have a think or find comfort in those you know and trust, or who are willing to provide it."

She leaned into the hug and we stayed like that for a bit. Suddenly she gasped and looked at me in shock, pulling away from the hug.

"What?" I asked

"I-I thought I felt… nevermind it's probably nothing."

I stared at her confused then shrugged and went back to watching the Earth.

"So… where are you from?" Rose asked

"A parallel universe, Earth to be more specific." When I got no response I turned to look at her, she was staring at me like I grew cat ears and a tail.

"What? It's true! I was watching… TV when suddenly I was sucked up by this strange light then I was on a planet and then I was here. This is actually the same room I woke up in come to think of it." I said as I looked around then looked back at Rose.

"Wow. That must have been some journey." She said surprised

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Maybe one day I can tell you it in more detail. But not now."

"Actually I'd like to hear it as well."

Startled we both quickly turned around and saw the Doctor leaning against the door staring at me with curious but suspicious eyes.

"Oh…" I said surprised

"Well… um, this is awkward… um, maybe I should go back to the party."

"I don't think so. Who are you?" asked the Doctor not stepping away from the door as I got up to leave.

I stared at him for a bit then said.

"One day I'll tell you Doctor… but not now. You and Rose have something to say to each other and, to be truthful, I don't want hear what you guys have to say. Uh, no offense it's just- ah nevermind." And I left them to their little talk

I returned to the party and surprisingly enough the Doctor let me, that can only spell trouble for later.

"Miss Star!"

I looked to find Jabe with her little devise of identification (which I just named off the top of my head) and there was a flash before she said thank you and took off again. That was weird… I just shrugged and went to meet the face of Boe. I knelt down to his height so that we can be eye to eye and smiled.

"Hello sweetie."

"_Hello, little Star."_

Oh neat! Jack knows me… wait,

"Why did you call me little Star? Have we met?"

"_Indeed, a long time ago."_

I grinned at him "sweet!"

Before I can talk to him more there was a shudder from the whole Station. I grinned again.

"Now that's not supposed to happen."

…

The Doctor and Rose came in a bit after the place shook

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't sound like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" asked the Doctor to Jabe.

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room." The Doctor asked

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our suite, I could show you and your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"Partner then?

"Nope."

"Concubine?"

"No."

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever I am it must be invisible, do you mind."

I walked up to them.

"Yes indeed it is rather rude to assume someone is a prostitute, Jabe." I said with amusement.

"tell you what. You two go pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word to Michael Jackson."

I giggled when rose said that, my favourite line from her in this episode.

"Don't start a fight." Said the doctor then turned to Jabe "I'm all yours."

Before they could walk off I called out.

"Um…! Can I… maybe come with you guys?"

the Doctor looked at me thoughtfully then grinned.

"The more the merrier!"

I smiled relieved and went with the Doctor and Jabe to the maintenance duct.

"And I want you home by midnight!"

The Doctor looked at Rose over his shoulder, grinned and kept on walking with us in tow.

…

As we neared a corridor with wires and things the Doctor spoke up.

"Who's in charge of platform one? You got a captain or what?"

"It's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Explained Jabe

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?"

"The corporation. They move platform one from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one from the corporation on board."

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It is the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?" I question wanting to be a part of this.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an ice berg. It wasn't half cold." Said the Doctor.

I shook my head with a smirk then turned to Jabe being serious again.

"So your saying that if we get into trouble there is no one to help us?" I asked

"I'm afraid not." Replied Jabe

I looked to the Doctor and smiled he caught my look and at the same time we grinned and said;

"Fantastic."

"I don't understand, in what way is that 'fantastic'?" Jabe asked not understanding.

…

"So tell me Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" the Doctor asked

"Respect for the Earth." She replied

I smiled at her.

"Come on! Everyone on this platform's with zillions." Said the Doctor

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot you've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet, mankind is only one I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm an direct descendent of the tropical rainforest."

"Excuse me." We said at the same time. he turned and frowned at me.

"How are you doing that?"

I frowned back "Doing what?"

"Knowing what I'm about to say and saying it with me?"

"Oh… well… how do you know I'm copying you, hmm? We could just be thinking the same thing and saying it at the same time. As they say 'great minds think alike'!" I grinned then my grin slipped away when I saw the Doctors face, it held slight suspicion but mostly he had a look that said I don't believe you. Then he grinned and said;

"You must have a Fantastic mind then!" and he continued walking.

I smirked and looked to Jabe. "He can be so arrogant sometimes."

"So you two know each other?"

I whispered sadly so the Doctor couldn't hear. "I know him, but he doesn't know me."

We saw that the Doctor was scanning a panel with his sonic screwdriver so we walked over to him and Jabe asked;

"What about your ancestry Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two? Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing left. I scanned you earlier, the metal machine had trouble identifying you species, refused to admit your existence and even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right, I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding but it is remarkable you even exist. I just want to say… how sorry I am."

I looked at the Doctor sadly then did what I thought was the most stupidest thing I could do, especially when he suspected me of not being 'normal'. I walked to his other side and grabbed his hand and said;

"People always say they're sorry even when they don't know how hurt the person truly is. Have you ever lost your entire species? No. Have you any hope for them? Yes. The Doctor doesn't and might never will. And I know that even though he has friends surrounding him, he will always feel alone."

Then I looked at him in the eyes.

"But I know in my heart that maybe, just maybe, there is still hope for him somewhere out there in the universe, something… or someone, who will make him feel alive and have hope and love. And he'll never be alone again. Because if that person was me? I would never abandon him. Not even in death… ok I just realized how weird that sounded, it sounded better in my head-"

Suddenly the Doctor gave me a hug… a HUG! _**The**_ Doctor!

"Who are you, Star? How do you know so much about me in the little time we've spent together?"

I sighed and hugged him back. "I wish I could tell you… but not now, maybe later, when I have sorted things out."

I could feel tears on my shoulder. But suddenly the Doctor pulled away from me opened the door and ran through, Jabe and I following behind. We saw the fans going at a steady pace and the Doctor looked to us.

"Is it me or is it a bit nippy?"

"Nope not just you." I said shaking my head

"Fair do's though that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned-"

"Bet they call it retro." I smirked at the Doctor he grinned at me.

"Yes."

Then he scanned the panel and said "Gotcha." Then ripped the lid off and the little robot thing came out and scurried up the wall.

"What the hell's that?"

"Is it part of the retro?" asked Jabe

"I don't think so. Hold on." And he soniced the little bugger

I turned to Jabe.

"Jabe could you get that for us?"

And Jabe grabbed it with her vine.

"Hey nice liana." The Doctor and I said together.

"Thank you. not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry. We won't tell anybody, right Star?"

I nodded.

"Now then who's been bringing their pets on bored."

"What does it do?" asked Jabe

"Sabotage. And the temperatures about to rocket."

**Earth death in 10 minutes. Earth death in 10 minutes.**

Then we went back the way we came, going to the stewards office.

"Tell me miss Star-"

"Oh, no need for the miss, just call me Star." I said with a grin

"Right, Star, how is it you come to be here? Because when the steward announced you he said you were 'unknown' what are you exactly?"

"Well I'm human… at least I think I am… maybe."

"But I've scanned you and you have the same readings as the Doctors."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"You are a Time Lord, Star."

We all stopped in our places when we heard that, even the Doctor. He stared at me with sad confusion.

"I don't feel like it. Except the extra heart… oh…"

"Star-" started the Doctor but I interrupted.

"Do you smell something burning?" I said with a frown.

We turned the corner to find the stewards office filled with smoke and the little blue people standing around the door.

"Alright. Hold on. Get back!" and the Doctor soniced the panel to make the sun filter rise.

"Is the steward in there?" Jabe asked

"You can smell him." Said the Doctor

"Hold on… Rose!" and I ran off to where I thought I knew where Rose would be, the Doctor caught up to me and grabbed my hand and we ran together to the room where I knew Rose would be.

We got there and the Doctor asked;

**Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**

"Is anyone in there?"

"Let me out!"

"Oh it would be you."

"Open the door!"

"Hold on give us two ticks!"

**Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.**

In a calm voice I tried to reason with Rose.

"Rose! Listen you need to go to the middle of the room and hide behind the step as close to the floor as you can get, ok?! Can you do that?!"

"Alright!" I heard from inside.

**Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**

We were relieved until…

**Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.**

"Just what we need, computer's getting cleaver." Said the Doctor

"Oh, move over!" and I moved the Doctor out of the way and looked from my ring to the panel and went for it.

"There must be something about this ring! Ah ha!" the ring wasn't a ring but when you pressed the Gem it gave you what looked similar to an Omni Tool from Mass Effect! Except it was blue. And for some strange reason I knew how to use it. I pressed a couple of buttons and made the Tool scan the panel and made the Sun filters go up.

**Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**

I sighed in relief, then made the doors open as soon as the Sun filter was fully up.

Rose practically tackled me in a hug saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you." over and over again.

"Oh hey, it's alright! I was glad to help!" I said to her with a grin toward the Doctor feeling a bit smug.

"How did you do that? What is that device?" asked the Doctor

Rose let go of me so I can answer him.

"I don't know, it looks like an Omni Tool, so I guess that is what it is… either that or a sonic ring… anyway we need to go to the observation room."

"Right. Come on!" and the Doctor grabbed my hand while I grabbed Rose's

…

"The metal machine confirms – the spider devises have infiltrated all of platform one." We hear Jabe as we neared the observation room.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall, moisturise me, moisturise me." Said Cassandra

"Summon the steward!" demanded the Mox of Balhoon.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead."

Everyone gasped.

"Who killed him?" asked the Mox of Balhoon

"This whole event was sponsored by the face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the face, talk to the face!"

"How dare you! I will not stand by while you accuse a most beautiful creature, who happens to be my friend! You bitchy Tramp! And by the way…" I grabbed the spider from the Doctor.

"It's simple to find out who did it by sending him back to master."

The spider scurried up to Cassandra, scanned her then went to the robots in cloaks.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme, j'accused!" said Cassandra in what she thought to be victory.

"Oh yes and that is all very well and kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…" I walked up to the cloaked robots, they tried to attack me but I grabbed their arm and ripped it off. "A repeated Meme is just an idea, and that's all they are an idea." I ripped a wire out and the cloaked robots fell to the floor. "Remote control droids! Little cover up for the real trouble maker! Go on Jimbo, go home." I nudged the spider robot with my foot and it scurried back to Cassandra. Meanwhile I turned to the Doctor and Rose they were looking at me in amazement. I just grinned at them.

"I bet you were the school swot, and never got kissed. At arms!" said Cassandra.

"Oh… what are you going to do? Moisturise me?" I smirked fully knowing that there was acid in there but wanting to show her I wasn't afraid.

"With acid. Oh, you're too late anyway, my spiders have control of the mainframe. oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, passed every code wall. hmph, I'm not just a pretty face."

I snorted in disgust "Sabotaging a ship while you're still on it? That doesn't seem very smart to me… oh wait, you hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with you as one of the victims, right? The compensation would have been huge, yeah?"

"Precisely." She seemed surprised that I knew that.

"5 billion years and it still comes down to money." Said the Doctor in disgust

I just pointed at him like the 11th Doctor does as if to say 'right on the money!'

"Do you both think it's cheap looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Star, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

"Hey! I will not have you talk that way about the ones I care about!" I yelled, I was furious at her now.

"I've still got me final option!" Cassandra said ignoring me.

**Earth death in 3 minutes.**

"And here it comes! You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they will triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us!" said Jabe

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation in strictly forbidden but… I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate!" then there was a huge boom, and the place shook again.

"Force-fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it will be quick, just like my 5th husband. Oh, shame on me. Bye, bye darlings. Bye, bye my darlings."

**System failing. Heat levels rising.**

"Reset the computer!" yelled the Mox of Balhoon.

"Only the steward would know how!" yelled Jabe.

"No, we can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch, Star come on. You lot, just chill!"

I was surprised the Doctor wanted me to come with him but went with it anyway "Jabe look after Rose!" I yelled as we left.

**Earth death in 2 minutes. Earth death in 2 minutes. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critaical. **

"Oh and guess where the switch is."

We looked beyond the fans to see the switch that would save us.

"Who built this thing? They weren't very smart to put a switch there!"

The Doctor laughed then went over to the panel and ripped it off and flipped the switch to make the fans go slower. However when he let go the switch it went back up so I did what I had to do, I pulled the switch down and held it there.

"Star no, that lever will be too hot for you to stand. Just go I'll be alright."

"No you won't, you need this lever down so I'm leaving it down, just hurry up Time Lord! Before we melt from the heat!"

The Doctor gave me a quick smile then went to the first fan and made it to the second fan alright however the heat in here and on the lever was unbearable I nearly let go but just screamed and held the lever tighter, I couldn't give up not now! I looked to the Doctor to find he was looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, just bloody hurry up!" I screamed at him and he did what was asked from me.

"Shields up!" cried the Doctor as he pulled the switch down. the shield was raised and we were safe from the sun. But suddenly it became hard to breath for me and I collapsed. I saw the Doctor running to me calling my name. the Doctor checked me with his sonic screwdriver and put his hand on my face.

"Come on stay with me, Star!"

He then picked me up and carried me to the observation deck.

"Water! I need water!" yelled the Doctor to the little people once we arrived.

"Oh God! What happened?!" asked Rose

"She's very dehydrated, Where is that water?!" demanded the Doctor

The little servants brought a bottle of water to the Doctor and he quickly gave it to me.

"Now drink slowly Star. That's it."

I did what he asked and immediately felt better after a bit. I jumped up.

"Wow! That was an unpleasant experience!" I turned to everyone in the room. "It's ok! I'm ok! Just needed some water is all." I said with a grin "Now we have a trampoline to deal with, don't we Doctor?"

He sort of stared at me like he couldn't believe I just got better just like that but shook his head and said;

"You're right, and you know what I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through 5 thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two this feed must be hidden nearby." He smashed the Ostrich egg and we saw some sort of device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He turned the device and Cassandra appeared in front of us. I walked up next to the Doctor and glared at Cassandra.

"Oh, you should have seen their gullible faces, eh- oh."

"The last human." Said the Doctor and I.

"So you've past my little test, bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er… the human club."

"People have _**died **_Cassandra! You murdered them!" I said with passion.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then Doctor, Star, and watch me smile and cry and flutter…"

"And creak?" asked the Doctor

"And what?"

"Creak! You're creaking!"

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens! Moisturise me, moisturise me! where are my surgeons, my lovely boys!? it's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature."

"Have pity you two! Moisturise me! oh, oh! Doctor, Star. I'm sorry. I'll do anything!"

Rose walked up to us. "Help her." She said to us.

"Everything has it's time and everything dies." Said the Doctor coldly

"I'm. to. YOUNG!"

SPLAT!

I quickly covered Rose from anything going on her then when it was safe I released her.

The Doctor walked off leaving me behind with Rose. I walked up to the face of Boe and asked;

"Are you ok?"

"_I am fine, little Star, just really hot."_

I giggled "I bet."

I stayed and talked with the face of Boe for a bit until his shuttle was ready. Then I walked up to Rose who was staring out the winder of the observation deck, watching all the rocks of Earth fly by.

We stayed silent till the Doctor come back, then Rose started to speak.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking!"

I started to tear up at hearing how sad she was, it felt more real now then ever.

The Doctor held out his hand for Rose.

"Come with me."

Rose took his hand then he lead them away. I stayed where I was knowing now that I wouldn't be going with the Doctor.

"Star! Come on you're coming with us."

I stand corrected. I smiled and ran up to them, taking Rose's hand we went to the TARDIS.

…

I smiled as I looked around me. "Hello you sexy thing! You are beautiful! No really, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

She hummed in appreciation.

The Doctor looked to me then shrugged, probably getting use to me now, and brought us back to Rose's time.

We stood there the three of us looking at everything and the people around us.

"You think it will last forever, people and cars and concrete. But it won't, one day it's all gone. Even the sky." And we all looked up at the sky. "My planet's gone." we looked to him "Star knows this. It's dead. It burned like the Earth, it's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"What happened?"

"There was a war Rose, and they lost. Everyone lost."

She looked to me. "A war with who?"

I just looked to the Doctor, he was looking at the ground.

"What about your people Doctor?"

"I'm a Time Lord, I thought I was the last but… it seems I might have found another Time Lord." And he looked to me "Everyone else died."

"We're not even sure if I am a Time Lord, Doctor."

"We'll see what the TARDIS has to say."

He then turned to Rose. "You've seen how dangerous it is, you want to go home?"

"I don't know… I want… oh can you smell chips?"

I giggled and then nodded.

"yeah." Said the Doctor laughing.

"Oh I want chips."

"So do I!" the Doctor and I said.

"Ok, before you put me back in that box you're getting me some chips." Pointing to me. "And you're buying." Pointing to the Doctor.

I laughed "He's got no money!"

"What sort of date are you? what about you, you got money?"

"Nope!" I said with a grin.

"Alright Time Lords, chips are on me!"

"Maybe Time Lord, we still don't know about me yet!"

We laughed together and grabbed each other's hand and walked to the chip shop.

…

When we got the chips I told the Doctor and Rose my story, of how I came to be here. The Doctor asked some questions about the light and how I found the TARDIS. Rose asked questions about the TV show! I answered as many questions as I could without telling them any spoilers.

Only time will tell if I can really change things around this universe. And if I'll survive or not.


End file.
